One Summer Day
by Citrine Ruby and Sapphire
Summary: Summary: [one-shot] one summer day, bored Tomoyo encountered her long separated friend, Eriol, on his part-time job. Will it be an awkward situation or a heart-warming reunion? Story only about Eriol and Tomoyo (ExT)


~~Author: Hey there, it's been a while since I make fanfiction about ExT. I guess all of my fanfictions are about Eriol and Tomoyo. I always adore Tomoyo and Eriol reminds me of my boyfriend ^_^

Anyway, please kindly review, comment, correct me and beta readers are welcome J. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Clow Reed belong to CLAMP. I only own the plot. I don't know exactly where I got the inspiration. I guess from novel I read, movies I watched and fanfic I followed. The designer is just fiction. Thank you and Enjoy!

Greetings,

C~~

 _Love. A single word yet very powerful. A man said to a poor sad lady. She then smiled and kiss him passionately. It changes people. I put it in my potion book._

 _Love. A word to question. For me it is confusing. I never can answer people question. Why we need love? Whom do you love? What is love? So I asked, why we say love?_

 _Love. A melody I tried to listen. Parents said it to their children. A lover called his lover. A child said it to a candy. A lady said to her ring she got from her man. Shall I sing it?_

 _Love. A devious weapon. Like a double edged sword, it can kill you. Jealousy coated it. Souls then taken. It is dangerous._

 _I never understand love. I thought it was a feeling I felt towards a certain lady whom I thought I will spend the rest of my life with. I thought it was a compassion of parents to their children. I thought it was a weapon to fool people. But I was so wrong._

 _Love. I want to feel love and I want to feel being loved. Should I love and being loved?_

Tomoyo closed her book and put it on the table. The sun shines brightly so she decided to dig her old book collection and pulled a poetry book wrote by late Clow Reed, the most powerful magician of the century; and sit outside enjoying a glass of lemon iced tea and a piece of shortcake. The flower in her family mansion garden has bloomed and summer breeze blew her newly bought sleveless knee-high floral patterned dress from the latest runway season. She was barefooted. She wanted to feel the ground under her feet.

"I, too want to feel loved." She said to herself.

It was Saturday on summer break. The day when every students enjoy their rest or going out somewhere, especially to enjoy the weather. She should do what other students do also, going out with friends or date. Usually, she would go with her best friend, Sakura. But that day, her best friend already had date with her boyfriend, Syaoran. That left her, Tomoyo, spending the day by herself. She also felt the urge to go out just for a stroll.

"I guess a little shopping by myself won't hurt," she thought even though she just came back from her shopping spree in Europe.

So she went inside her house to grab her kelly red kelly bag with paladium hardware and wear her low-heeled slingback shoes. She checked if she had put her transportation card in her wallet. So she told her maids that she would go to downtown for a stroll with public transportation and she would call the driver when she would be picked up.

There is a certain shopping street downtown Tokyo where many kinds of international brands stands. That was where Tomoyo heading to. The sidewalk is quite wide and there is a line of tree lied between the sidewalk and the one way road on each side.

She knew that area well because of her passion on fashion. She sometimes wrote a blog critisizing about fashion and the current trends. But she just came back from a fashion week in Europe. So today she decided to try something new. She was going to visit one a corner of old buildings where people hardly passed by because it located in a dead end street. There were some stores, which looked rustic from outside. Some of them were quite old stores that later became bigger and they moved their etalage to the big streer and let thoe buildings became the warehouses.

But there was one interesting store that caught her. The store sign was "The Knight by William Taylor". She knew the designer name William Taylor was famous for its family business in British fashion since Victorian era. The creative director has changed from generation to generation, but they still keep their signature style. She has never heard this particular line from the British fashioun house. So she decided to enter the store.

The door opening rang the bell that hanged on top of it signaling the shopkeeper that customers came into the store. She stepped into the old style with rather masculine ambience store. The wall was painted in beige color. Some men's outfit hanging on the wall and there were many rolls of clothes neatly stacked on top each other on the other side of the wall. Some bigger fabric rolls stood leaning on the wall. She undertstand right away what kind of store it was. Some oxford shoes on the dark wooden display convinced her that it was a clothing store for English gentlemen. She was going to leave the store because she thought there would be nothing for her there, when a voice of a man appeared.

"I'll be there in a moment," he was picking up some fallen buttons under the checking counter. Then he stood up to face the customer. "Good afternoon, lady." He smiled then he realised who was entering the store. "Daidouji-san? Hello!" he has a measuring tape hanged on his shoulder and walked towards her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," she said quite surprised. "Good afternoon." The sales person appeared to be her former classmates in elementary school. They actually went to the same high school but on different direction, which caused they never met each other anymore.

"What a pleasant surprise! Can I help you?" he stood in front of her and his smile never left his face for he actually had a certain feeling towards her. He was quite tall and had a firm posture just as a gentlemen shoud be.

"I was just walking around and I found this place. It is indeed a pleasant surprise for me, too." They were quite close friends since elementary schools until the beginning of high school when students have to choose their specializations. She stayed in the regular class , while he chose to explore his music talent. They, together with Sakura and Syaoran used to hang out together. But her activities beside school kept her occupied and she hardly joined them together.

"I see. Maybe you want to look around. I remembered you like to design some clothes for Sakura when we were younger. Maybe you would like to design some suit for a certain gentleman?" he was trying to profoundly dig if she already had a boyfriend since they haven't talked for a while. Besides, every time they met, Sakura and Syaoran always around. So he never knew much about her.

She chuckled. "If a certain gentleman you meant is a boyfriend, then I don't have any at the moment. In fact, making one for Syaoran would be great."

"You never changed. You always think about someone else before you."

"Do you think?" she asked.

He just smiled and politely nodded.

"You don't have to be that stiff with me, Hiiragizawa-kun. We are friends anyway."

"But you are my customer now." He smiled again.

"Yeah about that, what actually you are doing here?"

"Before I answer that, would care to sit with me and have a cup of tea?"

Just across the fitting rooms, there were some small sofas and a small coffee table. He brought out some cookies, a pot of tea and two cups. She sat on one of the sofa and he sat next to her.

"Summer job, Daidouji-san. I need some extra pocket money though."

"I thought you would be busy practising during this summer break."

"That also. But if there is no concours (music competition) or job to play on the wedding, only practising won't bring me any money."

"I see. But can you sew?"

"Not as skillful as you. I don't make the suit here. The tailors do. I am just a shopkeeper. Sometimes I do measure the customer, gave some tip on what kind of proper tie or suit for different occasions. Some basic things like that."

"I see."

A moment of silence, which they take as a chance to sip their tea.

"Say Hiiragizawa-kun, why don't you measure me?" She suddenly came up with an idea when they finished their tea.

"For what purpose?"

"I want to make a suit."

"But we only have gentlemen clothes."

"But you indeed can make a masculine suit for a lady, can't ya?"

"Well, that's indeed possible. If you'd like, let's go back to the shop. If you care to check some fabric first, while I am cleaning up here. I will come to you as quick as possible."

"Take your time, Sir." She smiled

Tomoyo was checking some different material from the fabric roll that leaned on the wall. She had difficulty choosing a color that fits her.

"You know that we have a catalogue over there on the desk?" he came near her.

"Stupid me! Of course you have." She put back some rolls and turned to him who already brought a thick fabric catalogue and handed her to her. He saw that her bag on her shoulder was bothering her so he offered help. "Should I take your bag, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, please." She longed her arm as her other arm hold the big thick catalogue so he could take the bag strap off her shoulder. When he took it, he accidentally touched a small part of her skin. His heart skipped a beat. He felt his blood runs fasted and his heart pumping escalated. His hormones almost consumed him and nearly cornered her like a prey. But he knew his position, he couldn't afford attacking her with wild kisses, let alone try to make out with her. He gulped.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled but did not see his burning face.

"Uhm. So what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking to make an equestrian jacket but English country style is also nice." She put the catalogue on the counter desk and he put her handbag next to it and stood across her just as a shopkeeper usually did.

"Equestrian? Do you ride?"

"Yeah, sort of. But it's been a while. That's why I'm thinking to make one. On the other hand, I haven't ridden also. Do you ride also?"

"Well, I did. I went last two summers to ride in my uncle ranch in England."

"Really? How nice! My great-grandpa, also Sakura's, has a ranch in Aso, prefecture Kumamoto. I used to go there when I was younger."

"That's quite a distance."

"It is indeed. That's why I didn't come there anymore. Especially now I am quite occupied with my fashion blog. Must be a really boring topic for you."

"No, it's not. I mean look where I am now."

"I know, but I'm talking about woman fashion."

"I don't think your blog is only about fashion. I saw some nice photographs also. Sometimes you wrote something empowering and inspiring."

"You read my blog?" She gave him a confused yet surprised look.

"I do. In fact, I always wait every Tuesday for your 'cake and cup of tea' articles. I tried some of your recipes. The lemon sponge cake is my favorite so far, together with earl grey tea." He said happily.

"I am speechless, Hiiragizawa."

He blushed fifty shades of red.

"But I am flattered. Thank you." She smiled.

"Actually. Maybe. We can, or would you…" he tried to ask her out.

"Ride together with you?"

"Yeah. That's what I wanna say," he just agreed because he was totally lost words.

"I'd love to. Maybe before summer ends?" she suggested.

"Sure. I will check when I will be free next week," he said. He was determined to clear his practising schedule for some days only for her. Anyway, horse riding can be a date also right, he thought.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "Oh, how exciting! It's been a while since we are on holiday together!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Of course! I mean who doesn't wanna go with you!" she was so happy that she just blurted out what's in her mind. She didn't realise that she caused his heart skipped another beat and butterfly in his stomach.

"Anyway, back to business. What kind of suits do you like?" he tried to change the subject so he would not go crazy. "I mean, do you still want to have the equestrian jacket?"

"I don't think so it will be ready by next week. Do you think?"

"Well, actually we are kinda busy with order. But I can always put you on priority," he winked.

"It's okay. I think I wanna make three-pieces."

"Three-pieces? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It should be cool for my blog."

"True, indeed. It will be something new."

"But I still don't know which material I want."

"I can measure you first. If you cannot make your decision today, you can always come back anytime. At least, I have your measurement in our customer data."

"How nice of you, Hiiragizawa. Thank you." she smiled.

"Not a problem at all. Shall we?" he led her to the fitting room. He was gladly doing his job especially for such a special customer as her. Everything went well until he had to measure her personally.

Everytime he circled the measuring tape on her, he literally had to slap himself not to loose control. When he went to her back, she brought her hair to the side and he could see her flawless long naked neck. And it drove him crazy. He was on the edge to kiss it and devour it. Her feromones was tingling his nose and no magic can help him to resist it. He had to touched her arm when he measure it. Every single touch made his heart pumped faster. His adrenaline rushed and passion almost consumed him. The ultimate torture for him was when he had to measure her body, bust, waist and hip. He stood in front of her. He brought the tape around her back then he put up to her chest to see the number. 92 cm. He literally could hear his heart beating. He lower the measurement tape to her waist. His face was so close to her. He could feel her warm breath. His got spine-chilled. He unconsiously pulled her closer to her with his tape. 64 cm. He took a step back to measure the lower part of her body. His mind flew away imagining the round of her butt. The time went so slow for his torture. He could feel a drop of sweat on his back. He just had to finish it quickly. 90 cm. He couldn't resist the temptation of imagining her so curve that now he knew exactly her measurements. His fantasy has gone wilder. So he thought that it was time to wrap it up and let out a sigh. He had to stay professional.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt her body warmed up when she was measured. She thought it was the air conditioner that perhaps was rather hot. In fact, he set it to the lowest setting due to the high temperature outside and he had to wear a suit in the store. She still has not realised what truly happening to her. She just followed him the counter desk. Her mind was still flying somewhere. So she tried to get herself composed when Eriol was writing her size on his notebook.

"There you are, Daidouji-san! We finished with the measurements," or he should say 'the lust torture'. "Is there anything else I can help?"

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa. I think you had helped me enough. I think it's my time to go," she grabbed her bag and opened it. She tried to find his mobile phone but she couldn't find it. She took out some of her stuff from her bag. "Excuse me, Hiiragizawa."

"Take your time."

A tablet came out, then a notebook, a pen, two pens, a mechanical pencil, a book titled 'Collection of Clow Reed's magical poetry' that she read earlier.

"Found it!" she checked her mobile phone for a while. He took a glimpse on the book.

"You read this, Daidouji?"

"Yes. I remembered you gave it to me when we were in middle school. I read it this morning. I guess it brought me to you today." She smiled while she put her other stuff back to her bag except the book.

"Have you finished it?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhm. No. Not yet. I just found it recently from my bookshelf. I've never read it before because I didn't understand it when I was younger."

"How far have you read it?"

"Chapter 'About Love'."

"Which one?"

"I mean the titled of the chapter is 'About Love'."

"Ah, that one."

"Yes. ' _Love. A melody I tried to listen. Parents said it to their children. A lover called his lover. A child said it to a candy. A lady said to her ring she got from her man…."_

 _"_ _Shall I sing it?"_ he continued with her.

"Yeah." She said. He smiled.

"What's your favorite, Eriol-kun? Ah! Can I call you Eriol?"

"Certainly! There is not a particular one." He gave the book to her then she put it back in her handbag.

"Ah, okay. I think I should go. I don't want to worry my maids."

"Sure."

"Do you still have to be here still?"

"Yes. I will finish my shift in 2 hours."

"Ah, okay. Would you call me later or when you can? About the horse riding."

"Sure."

"Do you have my number?" she asked.

"Is it still the same?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I remember it." He smiled.

"Alright. I shall leave now." He walked towards her to bid goodbye.

"Thank you for coming." He bowed.

"No. Thank you for taking care of me." She bowed also.

When she was going to open the door, he called, "Daidouji-san!"

The opened door rang the bell again, "Yeah?" she turned her head to him.

"Page 126. For you." he smiled.

"Pardon?"

"You got a message." He smiled again. "From me. You can find it on page 126, Daidouji-san."

She understood that he wanted to tell her his favorite part. She smiled. "Alright. By the way, don't call me Daidouji, please. You can call my name."

He literally almost let his heart falling down to the ground.

"Okay, Tomoyo-san."

"Too polite." She protested.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"I am not a 5 grader anymore."

He gulped. "Tomoyo." He said that in the most lovely and passionate way that would melt every girl in the world.

Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled then left the store.

She stopped 3 feet away from the store. Her heart was racing. There was a chilled she felt on her spine when she recalled the way he called her name. Her body shivered just like someone lust for a skin touch.

Inside the store, he felt his knee wobbled like a jelly. He kneeled on the ground. He could felt his adrenaline rush to the maximum level. He still remembered her warm breath when her face get closed to her and her soft skin when he touched her. She successfully drove him crazy of love.

"I hope she read it."

Tomoyo entered her bedroom and let herself fell on the bed. She hurriedly took the book from the bag. She laid on her stomach and opened page 126. It was not exactly a poet, but a love letter instead. Her cheeks became red and her heart was racing when she read it. It was his confession to her.

 _To my lady_

 _My dear lady,_

 _How are you today?_

 _I miss you in my life._

 _I haven't heard from you._

 _It's been a while._

 _I hope we will meet soon._

 _My lady whom I never met before_

 _but I'm certain that you are the one,_

 _I cannot wait to see you_

 _because there are so many things I want to ask you_

 _so many things I want to tell you_

 _so many things I want to give you._

 _but I cannot tell you now_

 _my mind is scrambling because of the butterflies in my stomach_

 _Rest assurred my lady,_

 _for I promise you that I will treat you like a queen._

 _Even though you don't wear any crown_

 _in my eyes, you are the most beautiful crownless creature._

 _My lady whom I never met before_

 _but I'm certain that you are the one,_

 _to you, I wrote this letter_

 _to tell you that I finally ready to meet you._

 _I'm finally ready to present my low self in front you._

 _To the lady whom read this letter,_

 _I finally have courage to tell you_

 _I love you._


End file.
